The Fallen
by alesish11
Summary: Please give me ideas off what's coming up next in the story :3 Lyrra Goron aka Lyr Goron is one off the few halfbloods on this planet. As the time goes she tries to remember what happened to her before she got to Sait Melino all boy school (home off the halfbloods) she tries to figure out why she was moved there. Is there going to be any love?
1. Chapter 1

As I walked over the cemetery I felt something closing in. I walked faster, almost jogging towards my grave. It was written on the stone that a 15 year old Lyrra Goron from Minnesota, USA, where murdered by a psychopath.  
A chill went down my spine. I stopped in front of my grave, staring at the lonely lily laying on the tombstone. Its color was as pale as my face. I felt a cold hand laying on my shoulder. "Who's there?" I whispered. "You don't need to know that for now" the deep voice said. I slowly turned around and saw an aura in the color of my favorite stone, the red granite. He did just had a pair of baggy, white pants on him and his body was tanned by the sun. His deep golden eyes stared at me. He smiled! I tried to move but his hand squeezed my shoulder.  
"Don't go" he said and hugged me tightly. Once again I asked: "Who are you?". "Don't you know? I'm your guardian!". "What kind of guardian?" I asked. "I'm your guardian angel, it's Gregory by the way. Call me Greg" he said and smiled. I stroked his cheek with my hands and he blushed but still smiled, gazed in to my light, blue-gray eyes. "This means that I'm dead, does it?" I asked as I stared at the bright light in the sky. "Yes, the third time actually he said. As I stroked his shoulder blade I felt something soft under my finger tips, feathers! I felt that I could trust him deeply and as I have known him before, somewhere. I backed out of his soft arms and said: "I need to go now" but he took my arms and said "If you are going to go away again, then I will carry you there!" He said and kissed me. A deep, hungry kiss. It tasted like honey. This kiss needed to be answered. And I did answer him by kissing his lips slowly, softly. He took me in his arms and said "Close your eyes" and as I did then he took of in to the sky, flying high and peacefully. "You can look now" he said and smiled. I slowly opened my eyes. It was the most beautiful thing I ever had seen. The Gates to heaven. "You can now choose to go with me in there and never coming back, go and reincarnate as an human again or to choose the path of the guardians" Gregory said with a serious face. "I will go in there" I said as I jumped down on the cloud. I took his hand and walked towards heaven with him by my right side. As I walked in I heard a voice. The voice called "Hey miss wake up!" and then everything went fuzzy.


	2. Chapter 2

When I woke up I realized that everything had just been a dream. His worried voice called out again so I sat up. "Don't ever scare me like that again!" he said and hugged me tightly. "What happen?" I asked. He looked at me with his golden eyes and said "You did fall down from there" he pointed at the place I had fell from, a 20 meter high cliff. I looked at him, surprised. "From there?!" I yelled out. He nodded. I tried to stand up but my foot did hurt. "By the way, who are you?" I asked. "I'm Gregory Fuzzér" he said and smiled. "And who are you?'' He asked and lifted me up on his back. "I'm Lyrra Goron" I said and looked at him. "Lyrra, I like that name" he said and smiled. He started to walk with me on his back. "Where are you going?" I asked and looked around. The forest were dark and deep. The big trees where moving by fast. "We are going back to my school" he said and walked faster.  
When we reached a gate he knocked on the it. "Hey! Let me in!" he yelled. The gate opened and a short, chubby and bold man stood on the other side. "I have waited on you Mr Fuzzér!" the man said. We walked in and the gate closed behind us. He putted me down on a bench and said "Get the nurse here!". Ten minutes later I heard a voice behind me. "I'm here now Gregory" the soft voice called out. "Who is this lovely lady?" he asked and kissed my hand. "Hands of, Mr Patman" Gregory warned. I blushed and looked away. "I'm the school nurse, Mr Patman but you can call me Morgan" Mr Patman said and smiled. "So why did you call me here?" he asked and looked at Gregory. Gregory lifted me up again and said "This girl had fell down the cliff a while ago and can't walk, so I took her here". He lifted me up again and started to walk towards the school. Mr Patman walked beside us. We walked under silence.


	3. Chapter 3

When we reached the nurse office Gregory putted me down on the bed. He sat down on a chair and looked out the window "Let me see your foot" Mr Patman said and rolled over to me on his chair. He  
carefully dragged of my socks and looked at my foot.  
"It hurts!" I cried out as he bended my left foot very little to the right. "I see!" Mr Patman said. He took some bandage out from the drawer in his desk. Morgan started to cover my foot in bandage.  
"Keep the bandage on in a week then it will be better" he said and smiled. "Now, what is your name?" he asked again. "Lyrra, Lyrra Goron" I said and smiled. I stood up on my right foot and Gregory walked  
over to me and took my arm.  
"Where do you come from?". I swallowed. "I can't remember" I said. "How old are you then?" he asked with a serous face. "15 this midsummer" I said. He wrote it down on a paper.  
"Hmm... You should transfer to this school" he said. I kept silence and stared out the window.  
"Hey! Morgan!" Gregory said. "Do you remember that this is an all boy school?" he shouted out. "I know that! We should keep it a secret that she is girl and see how it goes" he said with a smile. I gulped. An  
all boy school!? It can't be true. I sighted.  
"Hey I don't care if I'm the only girl here!" I yelled. They ignored me.  
"First of all, your clothes!" Mr said and walked over to a cupboard. He took out an all new school uniform and handed it over to me.  
"Go and change!" he said and pointed at the wc. I walked over to it and closed the door after me. I took of my old t-shirt in black and putted on the white shirt. I trowed away my broken old jeans and putted  
the black pants on. I buttoned the red jacket and tied the tie around my neck. I walked out and they stared at me.  
"Your hair!" Mr Patman yelled out. I looked in the mirror and my hair where as long so it reached the jackets end.  
"Don't dare to cut it of!" I yelled and backed. "Call Mike here!" Mr Patman said. Gregory walked out the door and closed it behind him.  
"Who is Mike?" I asked as I reached the wall behind me. "The one that can make a good hair cut out of your hair" he said and slowly walked over to me. I was scared. I couldn't run because of my foot. I  
looked down on the gray floor and felt a hand laying on my shoulder. "Don't worry!" he said and smiled. He sat down on his chair again. Suddenly it knocked on the door.  
"Who is it?" Mr Patman asked. "It's us!" Gregory said and opened. Behind him stood an tall but thin guy. He's blond hair was cut in a short hair cut. The guy walked in and stared at me. He sighted. He took a  
sissor out from his pocket and walked straight to me.  
"Don't worry, I don't bite!" he said and winked at me. He took a chair and I hesitated a bit but slowly sat down on it. He started to cut. 50 minutes later he was done.  
"I have done everything I could", he said and smiled. I stared at my self in the mirror. My new haircut was a masterpiece and I looked like a boy!


	4. Chapter 4

We walked towards the west side of the dorm. When we entered there was an reception and Mike said "Just wait here, I'll go and get the key to your room". I sat down on the bench as he asked the one in  
the reception for my key. He got it and did give me it.  
"The northern flank" Mike said. We went to the northern flank and opened the door. It was huge!  
I sat down on the bed and said "I love it" with a cheerful voice. "That's good" Mike said and laid down beside me. He gulped.  
"Umm... A-are you free on Friday?" he asked and blushed. "Well yes, b-but why do you ask? I asked a bit nervous. He sat up.  
"I-I just wondered if you wanted to go to the party with me then" He explained. "Yes!" I said and smiled. I yawned. I laid down in his lap and closed my eyes.  
"I'm tired" I said and yawned. He blushed and stroke my head. Soon I fell asleep.

At the same time in the classroom. "Greg, have you herd? A new student is coming here tomorrow. I wonder what he's like." Laurence said. Laurence sat behind Gregory in the class and he was a close friend  
to him. Gregory nodded.  
"Who did you hear that from?" Laurence asked. "Nobody" Greg answered. "Then how did you know?" Laurence asked. "Um well" Gregory said. "Ha! I knew it! You have already seen him!" he yelled out.  
The teacher stared at him, everybody stared.  
"Mr Lobon! You have something to say?" the teacher asked. "Well yes, I do have something to tell!" Laurence said and stood up. "There is an new student coming here tomorrow!" he said and sat down. The  
students started to talk. "You know his name?" Laurence asked Gregory. "Yes, Lyr Goron" he said and sighted.

Meanwhile in my room. I slowly woke up and he was gone. He had laid me under an blanket and turned of the lights. I slowly stood up and walked over to the mirror. There was me, a girl dressed as a boy. I  
knoot the jacket oround my waist and then I took my keys and walked out from my room. I locked the door and turned around. This was the only door in this hallway! As I walked to the exit I heard someone  
talking around the corner. I stopped and listened.  
"That new boy is coming here tomorrow, isn't he?" a voice said. They where talking about me! "Well yes!" another said.  
I walked past them and they stared at me. I walked out and took of to the closest tree. I jumped up and hanged in the branch. I swung back and forth. I climbed up to the top and gazed out over the school. I  
saw somebody that stared at me. I ignored the person and sat with my back against the tree.  
The person walked over to me and asked "Are you that new student I have hard of?" he asked. I nodded.  
"I'm Rey, the leader of the climbing club" Rey said. I jumped down and landed perfectly on my feet. He gazed at me.  
"What, I always jump down" I said and brushed my hands of. I had forgotten my jacket in the tree.  
"Wait a bit" I said and jumped up in the tree. I climbed to the top and took my jacket on. I jumped down again.  
"So what did you want?" I asked. "N-Nothing" he said and turned around, he sighted. "I better get going now!" I said and started to walk. "Wait!" he yelled out and laid a hand on my shoulder. I stopped.  
"You wanna eat something with me?" he asked. "Umm sure" I said and smiled. "Follow me!" he said and let my shoulder go. I followed him towards the cafeteria.

He bought a sandwich and give it to me. "Thank you!" I said and smiled. We sat down in a corner of the cafeteria.  
"Do you want to join the climbing club?" Rey asked. "Sure" I said and took a bite of the sandwich. He smiled. I heard a voice calling my name, it was Gregory! I looked up and saw him walking towards me. I  
waved my hand and smiled. Behind him, Mike and Cam walked side by side.  
"Hey Rey, may I?" Cam asked. Rey nodded. The three of them sat down on the two benches.  
"What's up? Gregory asked Rey. "Nothing much" Rey said. I took the last bite of the sandwich. I swallowed and sighted. Mike looked at me.  
"What have you been up to lately?" Gregory asked me. "Sleept some, that's all" I said. I looked out the window.  
I stood up and said "See you guys later". I walked out and Gregory followed me. "I need to be alone for a while" I said and started to run. I ran up on the roof to the edge. I stopped and looked down. It was  
high, so high that I took a step backwards.  
"Why did you ran up here?" a voice asked, Gregory! "I need to ask a thing!" I said and turned around. "Then ask!" he said. "How did you find me earlier?" I asked. He kept quiet.  
"Tell me how you did find me in that forest!" I yelled "You fell from that cliff and I did find you below it. You where glowing so it was kinda easy to find you. Anyway I don't know how you fell but I found you  
laying below the cliff." he said. "Glowing? In red? Like granite red?" I asked surprised. "Yes, yes and yes!" he said suprised. I sat down in and sighed. Gregory took my hand and dragged me up from the floor.  
"It's okey!" he said and hugged me tightly. There we stood, on the roof at my new school, hugging! I didn't let go. It felt so nice getting a hug. I smiled and relaxed.  
"I remember something about angles" I murmured. He looked at me. He let me go and looked at the big oak down on the ground. "Is there something wrong?" I asked a bit worried. "What did you  
remember?" he asked still not looking at me. "Well, it's kinda hard to forget so I'll tell" I said. "I remember this:

As I walked over the cemetery I felt something closing in. I walked faster, almost jogging towards my grave. It was written on the stone that a 15 year old Lyrra Goron from Minnesota, USA, where murdered  
by a psychopath.'' I said and lokked at the sky. ''After this it's kind of a gap, but I remember this afterwards: Once again I asked: "Who are you?". "Don't you know? I'm your guardian!". "What kind of  
guardian?" I asked. "I'm your guardian angel, "This means that I'm dead, does it?" I asked as I stared at the bright light in the sky. As I stroked his shoulderblade I felt something soft under my finger tips,  
feathers! I felt that I could trust him deeply and as I have known him before, somewhere.  
I backed out of his soft arms and said: "I need to go now" but he took my arms and said "If you are going to go away again, then I will carry you there!" He said and kissed me. A deep, hungry kiss. It tasted  
like honey. This kiss needed to be answered. And I did answer him by kissing his lips slowly, softly.'' That's what I remember'' I said and blushed a bit. "Do you think it was real or just a dream?" he whispered  
in my ear. I felt a chill go down my spine.  
I turned around and said gazing in to his eyes "No, I think it wasn't was real". I herd someone walking down at the ground. I backed out and stood at the edge of the roof. He looked at me and said "Don't do  
it!" he reached for my hand but misdeed it my centimeters. I climbed down and went to the oak. I climbed up and sat down in the top. as he climbed down he yelled ''Don't scare me like that!''. "Well, I don't  
got anything to do" I said and jumped down. I felt another chill go down my spine. I looked around and Gregory was gone. I ignored the fact that he was gone and started to walk back to my room.


	5. Chapter 5

When I entered my room I looked in the mirror. I could see my aura fading away in the sunlight. I laid down on the bed and stared at the roof. I fell asleep about ten minutes later. When I woke up the next time everything was black. I could only see the moonlight lightning up my room just a little.I stood up and walked over to the windows. Just beside the big oak, there was something glowing. I opened the window and climbed out. I jumped the two meters down and slowly walked towards the oak. The aura of the boy glowed in blue. "Um... hello" I said and stopped. The boy turned around and  
looked at me.  
"Who are you?" I asked and sat down by the oak. I still couldn't see his face. "You know that a lady like you shouldn't be out here in the middle of the night" the man said. "I asked a thing, who are you?" I said  
a bit irritated. "Don't you know, it's me Mike!" Mike said and laughed. "What are you doing out here?" I asked and looked at the moon. "Well I waited for you" he said and blushed. "How did you know that I  
would come here?" I asked a bit surprised. "Just a lucky guess" he said and smiled. I stood up and asked "So what did you want?". "Wait a bit!" he said and felt the scent of blood. "I hope that you didn't hurt  
yourself when you jumped before" he said and walked closer to me. My knee did hurt a bit. Mike smiled and sat down in front of me.  
"I just wanted to see you" he said and laid an hand on my knee. I started to get nervous and blushed. The blood from my knee had gone trough my jeans and when he lifted his hand it was covered in blood.  
He laughed and licked his fingers.  
"As sweet as honey, but thicker than water, I like it" he said and looked at me. I tried to stand up but he held me down.  
My knee stared to heal and I said "You won't get anymore of it!". I bit his hand, jumped up in the tree and then stared at him. "Oh come on I can't hurt you! I'll just get hit by him if can hurt you, Halfblood!" he  
yelled. "Him and how do you know that I'm a halfblood?" I asked. "Gregory Fuzzér is his name and I can smell it!" he said and sneezed. "You smell like a kitten!" he said and sneezed once again. "You should  
know that halfbloods get an animal form to change to" I said and looked at him with my cat eyes. "That's why I almost never get hurt when I jump down" I said and jumped down. "I'm not going to that party  
with you cause you can't take me there without starting to sneeze" I said and started to walk back to my room. "Wait!" he yelled. "What?" I asked a it upset and stopped. "N-nothing" he said and sat down  
beside the oak. I climbed up to my room and looked in the mirror. My eyes where as blue as the day sky. I crawled back to bed and fell asleep immediately.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning I woke up by somebody knocking at my door. "Lyr! It's time to go now or you will be late" a voice called. I jumped out from my bed and took out one of my school uniforms. I changed my  
clothes from last night and looked in the mirror. It looked alright so I opened my door and Rey stood outside.  
I locked my door and said "Good morning!". "Good morning at you to Lyr" he said and started to walk. I followed him out and the schoolyard where filled with students. The sun shined and the wether was warm. We hurried inside and walked to the southern flank of the school. "You should wait here" he said and walked inside the classroom. I looked out the windows in the hallway, waiting for the teacher to call me in. About fifteen minutes later my mentor called me in.  
I walked in an the students whispered until my mentor said "This is Lyr Goron, he is going to be in this class so be nice to him. Lyr, why don't you tell them about your self". "Fine, My name is Lyr Goron. I come from Minnesota and I like to climb" I said with a one tone voice. I sat on the only free seat closest to the windows. In the bench in front of me, Rey and Gregory sat. Behind me, Mike and Cam. The class I had ended up in where Mr Mortons, our art teachers class. I looked down in the bench and sighted quietly.  
"If I only had a pencil and an paper now" I murmured. I looked out the window again.  
''Okay class! I want you to draw the thing that you dremt last night'' Mr mortan said and wrote it down on the whiteboard. ''Everything you need is in that room'' he said and pointed at a door. I stood up and went to the door and opened it, went in and got a pencil, a paper and an eraser. After that I went back to my bench and sat down. Soon i started to draw the thing I had dremt the last night.

The thing I had dremt was like a desert without colours, just the sky was colored, only one way whas there and a cloud where passing by in the sky. I coulored the sky in red, blue, orange and yellow. The

cloud where just a bit brighter then the sky. I signed it with my name and sighted. Mr Morton went over to my bench and looked at the picture.  
''You are good at drawing backgrounds'' he said with a impressed voice. He walked over to another student and saw the picture he had drawn. I went by them to get coal to the road and the shadowing to my picture. I saw a bit of the boys picture and saw that it was a portret of someone. I went back to my seat and looked out the window. I saw a lonely cloud passing by.  
''Everyone, put your tools down and litsen to me please'' Mr Morton said. ''As you all know we are going on a field tripp for next week and I just need to know where you want to go'' he said and sat down on his chair. The boy that had drawn the portret raised his hand.  
''Yes, Laurence'' Mr Morton said. ''Can't we go to Saint Melinos sister school?'' he asked. ''That's a good question Laurence. Those who want to go to Saint Melinos sister school raise there hand'' Mr Morton asked. Everyone raised there hand.  
''Then it's decided, we are going to Saint Melinos sister school. Remember everying you need to pack, class.'' Mr Morton said and smiled. ''Get back to work now!'' he said and sat down. I where a bit confused, but still relaxed.


	7. Chapter 7

When the bell rang, I stood up and went out from the classroom. I had my things with me from the art class. I slowly went trough the corridor I stopped and looked out the window. The sun where still shining and the birds where singing. ''Lyr!'' Rey yelled and waved. I turned around and saw him walking towards me. ''Where are you going? We are free to do what ever we want, because the math teacher is sick today'' he said and smiled widely ''Oh, is that so? well I don't really know what to do'' I said and sighed. ''Follow me then'' he said and grabbed my arm. I followed him out on the schoolyard. He took me out in the forest. About 30 minutes later I saw a lake. ''Wanna take a swim?'' he asked and took off his t-shirt. ''I really can't'' I mumbled and looked away. ''Coward! You are just afraid off water!'' he said and laughed. ''It may be so'' I mumbled and sat down beside a tree. I couldn't really swim right now because if I did, he would see that I where a girl. I really wanted to swim but I didn't move from where I sat. ''It's your choice ' he said and dove in to the water. He swam out in the middle off the lake and climbed up on a rock. ''You know that it's kinda had to get Mr Morton to like what you create!'' he yelled when he sat down on the rock. ''It is?'' I asked really surprised He dove back in to the water and swam back to shore. As he too a towel from his bag he said ''I don't know why he acted as he did today'' ''Do you mean that thing about the field trip '' I asked and closed my eyes. I relaxed and sighed softly. He nodded and looked at me. ''You are really easy to talk to'' he said and smiled. ''Thank you'' I said and smiled with my eyes closed. He sat down beside me and sighed. ''It's kinda bad that you don't like water'' he said and shook his head. ''Um, that was a lie'' I mumbled and looked away. He looked at me and asked ''Then why didn't you want to swim then?''. ''I can't really tell you that yet, because i don't trust you'' I said and looked at him. I where honest, I didn't really trust him yet. I stood up and said '' Im sorry''. I started to walk. ''Hey wait!'' he yelled and grabbed my hand. ''What?'' I asked and turned around. ''Your different then the other in the class'' he said and smiled. ''What do you mean by different '' I asked and looked away. ''You are acting like a girl'' he mumbled and looked away. I pulled my had away and took off in to the forest. ''Wait!'' he yelled and ran after me. I ran until a gap in the ground appeared. It here a cliff. Below the cliff where the lake. He was ten meters from me when he stopped. ''Im sorry if I said something that where stupid'' he said and looked away. He where ashamed. The cliff suddenly fell under me. I fell with the cliff down in the lake. ''Are you okay?'' he yelled and looked down after me. He couldn't see me. He jumped down after me and looked around in the water. I swam up to the surface and took a deep breath. He looked and me and grabbed my left hand. He took me back to shore. I where dripping wet and freezing. My clothes formed them self after me from the water. My curves go visible and I looked away. I blushed and curled up again the tree. ''You'r a girl!'' he yelled and looked at me. ''Are there a problem with it?'' I asked and looked at him. He just looked at me, suddenly he smiled. ''You are the only girl at school and well, there is this dance on Friday and I wanted to ask you to go with me'' he said and blushed. I nodded and said ''Sure why not''. I smiled and looked at him. ''Thank you for helping me before'' I said and leaned my head against his shoulder. He didn't move when i did so. He patted my head and said ''We need to head back to school and get you some dry clothes''. He helped me up and started to walk back to the school.


	8. Chapter 8

When we got back to the dorms i said ''I'll be right back''. I went back to my room and changed clothes. I sat down on the bed and suddenly it knocked on my window. I looked up and saw Greg sitting outside it. I let him in and he looked at me. ''Where have you been?'' he asked me and hugged me tightly. ''With Rey!'' I said and backed out from his arms. ''What did you do with him?'' he asked and grabbed my hand. ''Let me go!'' I yelled and pulled my hand back. Rey opened my door and saw Gregory. ''Let Lyr go!'' he yelled and jumped on Greg. ''Why? You don't got anything to say about it'' he yelled and trowed Rey down on the floor. ''Boys!'' I yelled and grabbed there arms. ''Stop fighting!'' I yelled and twister both off there arms. ''Y-yes miss'' they both said and got down on there knees. ''Miss? How do you know that Lyr is a girl?'' Greg asked and looked at Rey. ''How about you?'' He asked and stared at Greg. ''Gregory found me in the wood earlier and Rey saw it before'' I explained and let go off there arms. ''How many know that you are a girl?'' Rey asked and looked at me. ''Except you and Gregory there is, Mike, the nurse and the principal'' I mumbled and sat down on the bed. ''I need to be alone so please leave'' I said and laid down. They left me alone in my room. When I didn't hear them any longer, I climbed out trough the window. I climbed down to the yard and went out to the huge oak in the middle of the school. I climbed up in it and sat down in the top. I watched the students at the I closed my eyes and relaxed. I smiled as the sun warmed my skin. I slowly draft off.


	9. Chapter 9

I woke up from a soft voice calling my name. ''Lyrra, wake up'' it said. I opened my eyes and looked around. Mike had woke me up. ''I need to talk to you'' He said and smiled. He lifted me down and carried me out in the forest. ''I need to talk to you in private'' he said and put me down beside a tree. He sat down in front off me and smiled. ''I beg you to forgive me for last night'' he said and looked away. ''I have already forgive you'' I said and smiled. He took my hand and asked ''May I take some?'' ''Not now, later'' I said and smiled softly. He nodded and let my hand go. He stood up and helped me up. I heard a voice calling my name. ''Lyrra! Where are you?'' It yelled. ''Don't say anything'' Mike whispered I nodded and climbed up in the tree. I hid behind a branch and looked down. I saw the person who where calling my name. It where Gregory. ''Lyrra! answer me!'' he yelled worried. ''Mike, have you seen Lyrra?'' Gregory asked him. ''Yes, near the lake about ten minutes ago'' Mike lied and started to walk. ''Thank you'' Gregory said and took off. I climbed down from the tree and sighed. ''Gregory!'' Someone called. ''What is it Rey?'' he asked and stopped. I hid behind a bush ''I think she is here!'' he yelled and pointed at the bush I hid in. Gregory went back and stood beside him. I closed my eyes and drifted off again. I could barly hear them as they grabbed my feet. They dragged me out and Gregory lifted me up. ''Im glad we found you'' Rey said and sighted. I opened my eyes and yelled ''Put med down!''. My eyes shifted back to day blue and i bit Greg in his hands. He dropped me and asked ''What's wrong?''. ''I said that I needed to be alone!'' I yelled and crawled backwards. ''I know you said that but you aren't alone if you are with Mike'' Rey said and looked at me. I stood up and took off towards the lake. ''Just leave me alone!'' I yelled as I ran. They followed me to the cliff where I had fell down before. I dove down in the water and swam out to the stone in the middle off the lake. I climbed up on it and watched them as they stood at the shore. I curled up and let the sun dry my clothes. Both off them took off there t-shirts and dove down in the water. I sneezed as the raced out to me. They both reached the stone at the same time. I looked at them and smiled. Gregory asked ''Why did you run away from us?''. I giggled and said if you want to know then catch me'' I said and dove down in the water again. I swam up to the surface and smiled. They looked at me and swam after me. ''Got you'' Rey said and grabbed my hand. I stopped to swim and as I sank Gregory grabbed my other hand.


	10. Chapter 10

''We cough you, now tell us why'' Rey said as we sat down on the shore. ''I just wanted to'' I mumbled and smiled. ''Thank you for finding me'' I said and sighed softly. I curled up and the sun dried my clothes again. I closed my eyes and asked ''Don't we have music soon?''. Gregory shook his head and said ''We have lunch now, so we got much time to get back to school''. Rey smiled and laid down to dry. Gregory took one towel from his bag and handed it to me. ''Here you go'' he said and smiled softly. I took the towel and dried my hair. A lonely cloud passed the sun and I sighed. It gor just a bit darker and I looked at Rey. His shirt had moved up a bit so that you could see a bit off his stomach. I blushed and looked at my hands. I slowly stood up and stretched my back. ''Im heading back to school'' I said and looked at Gregory. He stood up and smiled. ''I will be saying here until I'm dry'' Red said and looked at me. I nodded and started to walk. Gregory followed me back to the school and grabbed my hand just before i climbed up to my room. ''Don't do anything stupid'' he said and let me go. I nodded and climbed up to my room.

I closed my window and sat down on my bed. I sighed and took my clothes off. I looked at the mirror and saw a scar on my back. I ignored it and went in to the bathroom. I turned on the water in the bathtub I slowly lowered my self in the water and relaxed as i felt the warm water surrounding my body. I leaned against the wall in the tub and closed my eyes. After about thirty minutes I got up and got dressed. I went out from my room and locked the door. Someone poked on my shoulder and I turned around. It where Cameron who poked me. ''What do you want?'' I asked a bit cocky and looked at him. ''I just wanted to tell you that you missed the lunch'' He said and looked at me. I sighed and said ''I'm not even hungry''. I passed him and went to the library. I needed to be alone and I wouldn't be able to be alone if everybody knew where I was. I wandered around in the the school without finding the library. I sighed and went up to the roof. I sat down beside a window and looked around. There where just a small black cat on the roof. It had emerald green eyes, white paws the looked like socks and a silver bell around it's neck. It watched me and I smiled. Suddenly it approached me. It laid down beside me and purred, wanting to get cuddled with. I carefully stroked its back and it purred more. The cat turned around, wanting to get scratched on its belly. He purred more and closed his eyes. I suddenly heard some one calling a name. ''Laurence!'' it yelled. The cat stood up and crawled in beside me and the wall. I moved a bit and looked at the cat. He hid behind me and stopped purring. I saw a group down on the yard. I looked closely and saw the one students from my class. I didn't know what to do. If the saw me someone where going to go up here and get me. In the other hand, if I tried to move the cat would bite me. I stayed where i was and sighed. Someone called the name again. ''Laurence! where are you?!'' it yelled. The students shattered and started to look for someone called Laurence. ''It's okay now'' I said and smiled. The cat laid back down in my lap and looked at me with its emerald green eyes. It purred more and I smiled again. I lift it up and stood up. I slowly went back to my room. As I entered it, I put the cat down on my bed and sat down in front off it. It curled up and looked at me. My eyes changed to day-sky blue. I smiled as a tail grow out from me. I got smaller and smaller until I where just as big as the other cat. Fur glowed out and I shifted to a cat. The other cat looked at me a bit surprised as I jumped up on my bed. I laid down beside him and purred. He smiled and stood up. He looked at the window and then looked at me again. It meant the he needed to go now. I nodded and shifted back to a human. I opened the window and he climbed out trough it. He stopped and looked at me. He jumped down on the ground and took off towards the forest. I sighed and closed the window. As I went back out tough ''I wonder why he responded to the name Laurence''. I went down the hall way and out to the yard. Suddenly someone grabbed my arm. ''Quiet'' the voice whispered and pulled me behind a bush. I did as he said. He let me go and I turned around. It where Mike. I looked at him and sighed. ''Why did you pull me here?'' I whispered. ''We are playing a game'' he whispered and tried to smile. ''What kind off game?'' I whispered back. ''Hide and seek'' he explained quiet. I nodded and sat down. ''So who is the one who is tracking us '' I asked. He looked around and whispered ''Rey'' he said and sighed. ''He got the nose off a dog'' he whispered I nodded and pulled my shoes off. ''It's easier to run'' I explained and tied my shoes to my belt. ''If he is a good tracker then water will mask our scent'' I said and stood up. I took off and ran towards the lake. I saw many off the other students hiding in trees, holes, bushes. The most off the stared at me as I passed them. Some off them knew where I where heading and followed me. I smiled and stopped on the huge cliff in the south end off the lake. The others stopped behind me. Those who followed me where, Gregory, Laurence, Cameron, A guy called Rob and Mikel. I dove down in the water. The others followed me. I swam towards a cave. As I entered it I saw the cave going far in to the mountain. I put my dripping wet shoes on again and started to walk further in. ''Lyr wait!'' Mike yelled and grabbed my shoulder. I turned around and asked ''What?''. ''We shouldn't be here, I heard that someone died in here'' Rob said nervously I didn't believe him and continued to walk. I ignored the hand on my shoulder. I went further in and saw a huge titanium door. Gregory tried to open it but it wouldn't move an inch. I sighed and sat down, shaking a bit. I sneezed and curled up. The others looked at me confused. ''Why are we hiding down here?'' Laurence asked and looked at me with his emerald green eyes. I had seen those eyes somewhere before. I stood up and said ''You guys followed me and water masks the scent off us '. I tried to open the huge titanium door and it opened. I pulled it up and went it. It scented the scent off a dead person. ''Euw! I yelled and covered my nose. As usually my hands glowed when it became to dark to see. I saw black feathers laying on the cave floor and a girl with the colour off the raven at her hair. Her hair where long, so long it reached to her waist. she where laying on the floor. ''Oh no'' Greg whispered ''Get Lyr out off here'' he said and looked at Cameron. He nodded and grabbed my waist. he lifted me up like as a child and laid me over his shoulder. ''Let me go!'' I yelled and bit him in the lower part off the back. He dropped me and cried out in pain. he started to bleed. I crawled backwards and looked at them. Suddenly I felt a huge feather under my hand. I grabbed it and looked at it. It where coal black and glowed a bit. The girl suddenly stood up and looked at me. I slowly stood up and a little flame appeared in my right hand. The feather started to burn. The girl cried out off pain and she started to burn to. The others stared at me and I sat down again. I had lost all off my energy. Gregory carefully lifted the burned girl up and looked at me. I my skin where covered with ash. ''I think we need to head back'' Mike said and carefully lifted me up. As soon as he did I fainted.


	11. Chapter 11

The next time I woke up I where back at the school nurse. I looked around and saw the girl laying in a bed next to me. I slowly sat up and noticed that my hands where covered in bandage. ''Hey there Lyrra'' Mr Patman said and looked at me. I curled up and looked away. ''How is she?'' I asked and looked at the girl. ''She is just fine, some wounds but it will heal'' he said and sighed. ''You know that this is Gregory's sister?'' he asked and stood up. I shook my head and looked at him. The girl slowly woke up and opened her eyes. The same colour on her eyes as Gregory. ''How did I end up here?'' she asked and looked at me. She looked like she where ten years old. ''Your brother found you in a cave down near the lake, Rave'' He explained with a soft voice. ''He also said that he had found your feathers in the cave'' he said and sighed. ''What have I told you, don't ever go in to that cave and hide again'' He said and went over to her bed. She sighed and looked away. ''Im sorry'' she said and looked down. ''Something where after me and that where the only place I could hide'' she explained and curled up. ''What did hunt you?'' I asked and looked at her. ''A dog'' she said and suddenly started to cry. I sat down beside her and hugged her. ''It's okay now'' I said calmly She curled upin my lap and relaxed a bit, still crying. ''And im sorry to, for burning the feather'' I said quietly ''Don't worry about it. I still needed to get rid off them so thank you'' she said and smiled softly. She looked at me. Suddenly it knocked at the door. Mr Patman opened it and let Gregory in. ''Hi'' i said and looked at him. He looked at his sister and asked ''How are you both feeling?''. ''Im feeling great, better then ever'' she said and giggled ''Im okay'' I said and put her down in the again. ''Good to hear'' Gregory said and sighed. He hugged her sister tightly and lifted her up. ''Why where you in the forest?'' Gregory asked Rave. ''I wanna learn how to fly like you'' she said and smiled. ''Fly?'' I asked and looked at him. ''Yes, my brother can fly'' she said and hugged him. ''Well I where going to tell you Lyrra but you never gave me the chance ' he said and sat down on Raves bed. She moved from his lap and sat down beside him. I nodded and sighed. ''Im going back to class now'' I said and stood up. ''Well, school has ended'' Gregory said and looked at me. ''It have?'' I asked and stopped in front off the door. ''Yep'' he said and stood up. I turned around and looked out troug the window. The sun where setting and no one where outside. Suddenly my stomach growled. ''I can hear that you are hungry'' Mr Patman said and laughed. ''The others is eating dinner right now'' He said and smiled. ''I wanna eat with you, brother'' Rave said and grabbed his arm. Gregory smiled and lifted her up his back. ''Then lets go'' Gragory said and walked out trough the door. I followed them under silence.


	12. Chapter 12

As we entered the cafeteria, there weren't many student eating. Gregory put Rave down on a bench and went to get food for them. I followed him and got some food. We went back to the table and sat down. Rave happily ate her food. I watched her and sighed. ''So you have a sister'' I said and ate some food. He nodded and smiled. ''My little Raven'' he said and kissed her head. She smiled and giggled ''Are there anything more that you are keeping a secret?'' I asked and looked at him. ''Well, all the students have some kind off gift. Like my sister, who can become a raven, that's why she have the name Raven'' he said and smiled. I nodded. ''How about you then?'' I asked and looked at him. ''Well, you know before we meet the first time, when I found you in the forest, do you remember the dream?'' He asked and looked at me. I nodded and watched him. ''What about it?'' I asked. ''Well, some off the students got guardians, and well, I'm your guardian'' He said and smiled. I blushed as I remembered the kiss. I looked away. He smiled and studied my face. ''Of Course my brother is your guardian, he can't stay away from you'' Rave said and giggled He blushed and covered her mouth, hugging her. I smiled and giggled ''I have noticed it already'' I said and smiled softly. Gregory looked away. Suddenly someone laid a hand on my shoulder. I where Rey. The others where sitting near another table. ''How are you feeling Lyr?'' he asked and looked at me. ''Im good'' I said. He nodded and sighed. ''That's good, and how are Rave feeling?'' He asked her and smiled softly. She smiled widely and said ''Better then ever''. ''Ghats good to hear'' He said and gave her a pack off pocky. She stared and grabbed it. She ate one and said ''T-thank you''. She smiled and ate it happily. I watched her and suddenly she asked ''Who are you going with to the dance tomorrow night?''. I looked at her a bit surprised and said ''If I say pocky who do you think off?''. She smiled and looked at Rey. He turned around and walked away. Gregory shook his head and stood up. ''I need some fresh air'' He said and went out off the cafeteria. I looked after him and sighed. ''Well Rave, do you wanna do something special?'' IU asked her and lifted her up on my back. ''I wanna do girly things'' she said and hugged me. We went out and walked back to our dorms.


	13. Chapter 13

I unlocked the door and sat her down on my bed. She smiled and laid down on the bed. ''I love your bed, it's so cosy'' she said and curled up. ''So what kind off girly thing do you wanna do?'' I asked and sat down on the bed beside her. ''Hmm... I wanna play Truth, dare or situation'' She said and sat back up. ''Then I ask you Truth Dare or Situation.'' I said and smiled. ''Hm.. Situation'' she said and smiled. ''Lets see..'' I said and hummed. ''If you had to choose between to fly and to be able to shift in to want animal you like, what would you choose?'' I asked and watched her. ''Hmm... the one with the shifting thingy'' she said and giggled I smiled and looked at her. ''Now, Truth, Dare or Situation?'' she asked and looked at me smiling. ''Truth'' I said and sighed. ''Hmm... what did you do before you ended up on this school?'' she asked and hugged her legs. ''Well, I don't really know. I don't got any memories before I got here.'' I mumbled and sighed. She nodded and said ''I don't wanna play any more because this where boring''. I nodded and curled up near the edge. ''Do you know where onii-san went?'' she asked and stood up. ''Onii-san? who is that?'' I asked and tilted my head. ''My big brother, Gregory.'' she said and shook her head. ''I don't know, he is outside I think, but don't go out there now, it's getting dark'' I said and grabbed her hand. ''Im going back to my room'' she said and pulled her hand back. I nodded and let her go. Suddenly it knocked on the door. ''It's open!'' I said and looked at the door. ''Im here to get Raven'' Rey said and opened the door. ''Hi pocky-man!'' she said and hugged him tightly. ''Hi Raven!'' He said and lifted her up. ''Lets get you back to your room'' he said and smiled at her. ''Yep pocky-man'' she said and giggled ''Don't call me that!'' he said and smiled. ''Why not? you always give me pocky'' Raven said and sighed. He gave me a pack with pocky and smiled. ''Try them, they are yummy!'' Rave said and looked at me, wanting one. I gave her one pocky and smiled. She ate it slowly. ''Baii little Lyrra!'' she said as they walked out. I tested one pocky and smiled. It where actually good. I smiled and closed the door after them. I sat beside the window and looked out. The sun had settled and the stars where starting to show up. I smiled as I saw that blue aura beside the oak down on the yard. I opened the window and grabbed a paper. I wrote : ''Look up here, I'm watching you''. I made it in to a paper plane and throwed it towards the aura. It landed beside him and he picked it up. I smiled as he unfolded it. He looked up towards my window. I couldn't see his face. He stood up and walked towards my window. I sat down beside the window and waited. He carefully climbed up. He suddenly sneezed as he grabbed my hand to pull him up. I grabbed the edge off the window and helped him up. ''Hi Mike'' I said and smiled. He climbed in and helped me down from the window. He sat me down on the chair beside a desk. He sneezed again and looked at me. I had grow whiskers ''Im sorry'' I said and gave him a tissue. ''Don't worry, Just shift back'' He begged. I did as he said and relaxed. The whiskers disappeared and he stopped to sneeze. Mikel laid down on my bed. ''Gregory locked me out'' he said and sighed. I giggled and curled up on the chair. I started to spin around on the chair. I closed my eyes and relaxed. Suddenly the chair stopped to spin Mike had stopped it. ''You''ll get dizzy if you continue to spin around'' he said with a kind voice. I where a bit dizzy. I smiled softly and looked out the window. ''Do you need a place to stay for tonight?'' I asked and turned around to look at him. He shook his head. ''No need to be so kind, I'll sleep outside'' he said and stood up. ''You'll get sick!'' I said and stared at him. As he where on his way to leave I grabbed his hand and pinned him up against the wall. ''You''ll stay here and I'll go and talk to Gregory for you'' I said as I tied his hands up and then to the bed. ''So you don't leave'' I said and smiled softly. He nodded and looked away. I stood up and went out, locking the door after me. I went down to the maid hall and asked the woman in the reception where I could find Gregory. She gave me a note with a number. 240 it stood on it. I nodded and walked out in the south corridor.


	14. Chapter 14

I quietly passed the doors. About 40 numbers later I saw 240. I knocked on the door and waited. The door opened and I saw Greg. He yawned and smiled. ''What do you want?'' he asked and looked at me. ''It's about Mike'' I said and went in to there dorm room. Books where standing on the bookcase and posters sat up on the wall. It felt cosy. I sat down on a chair as he closed the door. ''What do he want?'' Gregory asked and looked at me. ''He said that you locked him out'' I said and sighed. He nodded still watching me. ''Why?'' I asked and tilted my head a bit. ''I have told him that he should be back before the sun setts.'' He said and shook his head. ''Okay, but if he can't go back here I will let him be tied up beside my bed'' I said and stood up. He stared at me. ''You did tie him up and may I ask why?'' he asked and pulled me back down on the chair. ''So that he wont leave'' I said and looked at him again. He let me go and said ''Say to him to get his fat ass back her now!''. I nodded and quickly went back to my room. I unlocked the door and went in. Mike tried to escape and stopped when I turned back around after I had closed the door. ''He told me today to you that you should hurry back to your room'' I said and tied him up. He stood up and nodded. He ran back to his room. I closed the door behind him and sat down on my bed. I suddenly noticed that a silver pipe where laying on the floor. I picked it up and saw some text on it. ''To my dearest Mikel'' it stood. I laid the pipe at the small table beside the bed and curled up on my bed. I felt alone. It where so dark that you couldn't see anything. I turned around and laid on my side. I slowly drifted away, falling asleep


	15. Chapter 15

The next morning I woke up and the sun where already standing high. I slowly sat up, felling rested. The sunshine went trough my window and shined at the mirror. I smiled and stretched. I slowly stood up and went in to the bathroom. I got undressed and took a shower. The water where warm and I was relaxed. The steam from the water made the mirror wet. I got out and grabbed a towel. The towel got a bit wet as it laid against my skin. I draw a happy smiley on the mirror and giggled I got out and looked in the drawers. Just the usual school uniform, I had three off them. I put the last clean on and grabbed the others. I suddenly remembered the pipe. I grabbed it and put it in my pocket. I put the clothes in a black backpack and went out, locking the door after me. I went down the hallway and then down to the basement in the dorms Down there where the washing rooms. I took out the clothes from the bag and put them in a washing-machine. I turned it on and sat down on a table in the middle off the room. I looked around in the room and saw a painting off an animal on the wall facing the door. ''Seems like there's no classes today'' I heard a voice say. I continued to study the painting. something where wrong with it. If you looked close enough you could see a piece off paper sticking out from behind the painting. I stood up and went over to the painting. I grabbed the paper and slowly pulled it out. It wouldn't move and inch. I carefully lifted the painting down from the wall and laid it down on the table. The paper where actually a part off a news paper. It stood ''The Shifters is being driven out from the US. They are now moved to a secret location.'' Under the headline it stood ''The shifters looked like ordinary humans but something where different The genes that they where carrying where a mutation. To remove the mutation from the human race a group off Grimm reapers has been sent out to remove them.'' I suddenly stopped to read when I heard someone walking in to the room. I took the news paper and put it down in the black backpack. I carefully put the painting back and turned around. ''What are you doing down here Lyr?'' Rave asked and smiled. I smiled back at her and said ''Washing'' I said and sighed quietly. ''By the way, do you remember that there is a party tonight?'' She asked me and sat down on the table beside my backpack. ''Yea, I remember that, but what kind?'' I asked and watched her. ''That kind off party where you dress up as something well I'm gonna be a raven.'' She said and smiled with her eyes closed. ''Oh no! I got nothing to wear!'' I said and shook my head. ''Then come with me.'' She said and grabbed the backpack. ''Don't worry about the clothes you're washing, it takes two hours before they are ready'' She told me and pulled me out. ''In the teacher you can find almost everything you can think off to wear'' She explained and lead me down the hallway. / to be continued :3


End file.
